Alone in Wonderland
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: I have to put this story on hold for now. It seems that my muse for it has disappeared. Hopefully, I will be able to continue this.
1. Running from Them

-Prolouge-

_Breath. Stop. Breath. Listen._

_*Bump, Bump*_

_A heartbeat. Rapid, almost bone breaking. Too fast. Too loud. Where was it coming from? _

_Look. Stare. No. A body. Yes. Did I know them? Maybe._

_Someone walked into the room. Human. A doctor. No. A scientist._

_What are they doing?_

_The body moved. He/She was alive. Maybe not for long._

_Why was I so numb? Why couldn't I move?_

_The body moved again. It's arm stretched out. The body's skin was almost blue._

_Didn't that mean they were dead? Was I dead?_

_No._

_I was alive._

_The scientist picked up a scapel, and began to step towards me._

_What is he doing?_

_The body was gone. The scientist was here, and so was I._

_Breath. Think. Run. Breath._

_The body was still here._

_I saw it. Behind the scientist, like a shadow._

_A single slice. No pain._

_Blood drowned the floors. The scientist was dead. I was alive._

_The body whispered..._

_"Keep running,"_

-Chapter One-

Wonderland. It couldn't be my home, could it?

It didn't matter, they'd still find me.

They'd still capture me.

I could never be safe.

Nothing can ever keep me safe.

- Chapter Two-

*Crunch*

Leaves snapped like bones underneath my feet. I froze at the sound. Someone was watching me. _Breath,_ I told myself, _just breath._ I took another step foward but stopped almost immediantly.

Someone _was_ watching me.

I could hear my now rapid heartbeat. An almost rib breaking sound. Nearby a tree creaked. _Just the wind,_ I thought, _Just the wind._ But it wasn't. I knew it wasn't 'just the wind.'

I started to walk again just as a manical laugh echoed through the woods. I was in mid-step. That wasn't my insane imagination. That laugh was real. It wasn't in my head.

I turned to meet a pair of static yellow eyes. A spark of amusement appeared in those eyes. "Hello, Nephilim," My heartbeat quickened. _Breath, just breath._ I said once again. _Wait, Nephilim? Oh, no._ I took a quick step back.

Big mistake.

The figure disappeared and reappeared behind me. "Are you afraid, Nephil?" I felt his clawed hand brush against my arm from underneath the blazer. For some reason, I shook my head in response.

It was obvious that I was terrified by this...creature.

"Hehe, I don't believe you, Nephilim," Of course he wouldn't. No one would.

Was he a Guardian?

No, I would captured or flying away by now.

"W-who are y-you?" Only once before had I been so terrified by someone. He laughed once again, then grinned, flashing a mouth full of sharpened teeth.

"Cheshire Cat," Was his response.

No way.

I remembered hearing about him. He was a wicked creature. Cheshire could manipulate anyone and everyone with one word. He could be anywhere and nowhere at the very same time. Cheshire was someone you wouldn't want to run into.

"How do you know what I am?" Cheshire grinned again as he began to crawl up the crooked old tree. "Because I know many things, Nephilim," I scowled.

"Don't call me Nephilim," Another wicked laugh.

"What shall I call you? Airielle?" I stopped cold. "How do you know my name?" Now I was getting annoyed. This cat was a freak.

"Hehe, it isn't very nice to call me a freak, Airielle," I growled in his direction making his grin widen. "..Cat?" Venom dripped off every word that escaped from my mouth.

"Now if you're going to ask like that, I'm not going to answer you," I saw how amused he was toying with me. _Oh, this cat was going to pay._ "What do you want," _Just stay calm, Airi._ Cheshire Cat tilted his head and put on a sly grin.

"Well, Airielle, there are many things I want. You'll have to be _more_ specific," Cheshire was very amused at this point. So amused that I could feel it.

"Alright, why are you here talking to me?" Cheshire laughed. "Because I know why you're here, Airielle," Immediantly I stepped back. "And why is that?" I scowled again.

Suddenly, Cheshire was behind me, grinning even more. "You believe you can go anywhere but never be safe. You believe that even Wonderland can't protect people. But you're wrong," I unclenched my hands, just noticing the broken skin.

Cheshire suddenly grasp my hand and began to wipe away the blood. I tensed up immediantly. "Don't touch me," I grit my teeth, just as the cat lifted his head and grinned. "Well, you really have a temper don't you, Airielle?"

I jerked back, frowning. "You're really testing my patience, Cat," I began to step back as the cat stepped closer. I was suddenly able to see what he looked like.

Cheshire had short, uneven black hair with thin cat-like ears sticking out the top, with a few small golden hoops pierced through them. His eyes were cat-like, and the area that was usually white was black. He had olive skin, which seemed to show his stiches, dark clothing, and tattoos even more.. A long tail, also pierced, sliced through the air like a sword.

He was wicked. He was evil.

"Now, will you let me help you?" I shook my head. He smiled. "Alright, but you will change your mind, Airielle,"

Just like that, Cheshire was gone.

I was alone. But the feeling that cat left was something that confused me.

-Chapter Three-

An old record player was one nearby. I took a step foward, slightly curious.

A small group of somewhat humans sat around a tea table, grinning. They all looked mad, but in a more insane way. A man sat at the very end of the table, looking bored. His purple hair stuck out from underneath a black and blue hat.

An adorably insane hare-like man sat on one side of the table, laughing to the music. On the other side, A man with mouse ears sipped at his teacup, laughing inbetween gulps.

I took a step foward allowing the three men to see me. "Um, hello?" The Hatter lifted his head and gasped. The others seemed to follow in suit. "A guest?" They all suddenly began to dance around the table, pulling me with them.

This was actually...fun.

We sat down moments later, the Hare pouring me a cup of tea. "It has been so long since we have had a visitor!" I heard the dormouse say in excitement. I brushed back a strand of my blood red hair just as the Hatter spoke. "We haven't seen anyone like you before. Are you from here?"

I shook my head. The Hatter grinned in response.

Suddenly that manical laughter made me stop mid-sip. The other three frowned. Apparently they didn't like who our new 'visitor' was.

_You've gotta be kidding me._

"Well, well, well, what a party!" I lowered my head just as a man slithered towards our table. Of course, it just had to be him.

The Cheshire Cat.

"Oh! It seems that you have kidnapped my angel!" He gasped in amusement. I dug my nails in my hand almost breaking skin, again. "Your angel?" The Hatter questioned in surprise. I rocked back and forth before standing up.

"U-uh, I-I must g-go!" My voice cracked as I nearly tripped over my own chair. Cheshire was right behind me, grinning. "And leave the party?" I nodded before running into the forest. _Gotta get away! Gotta get away from him!_

Just then I hit the ground, my head making contact with a rock nearby. I groaned as everything became fuzzy. _Oh no!_

A shadowy figure appeared. More followed. My breathing became shallow as they surrounded me. "Is she still alive?" I heard them say.

I clenched my fist trying to move. No luck.

_I was right. They would find me, no matter where I was..._

-Part Two-

_Ugh, why did my head hurt so much?_

I opened my golden eyes but saw only red.

_Where am I?_

Voices echoed nearby. "Is she awake?" They weren't yelling but their voices made my head pound. "Yes, I believe she is awake," A sigh.

_I've gotta get out of here!_

Metal clincked together as the voices came closer and closer. "Let's hope she is unharmed, as well," A hand touched my arm. I was somehow able to grab the hand and yank it's owner onto the floor.

"Don't touch me," I hissed towards the enemy.

I glared at the other 'soldiers.' Men dressed in armor, red and covered in hearts. They clutched red spears, but I saw the fear in their eyes.

"Where am I?" Another hiss towards these 'soldiers.' They hesitated to answer. "Y-you're in the Q-queen of H-heart's castle."

_Pathetic._

They weren't Guardians. Not even close.

"Why am I here?" Each word was filled with venom, which seemed to terrify the soldiers even more. "T-the Q-Queen h-has r-requested your p-presence," I rolled my eyes and stepped foward. "Fine."

-The Queen's Throne Room-

"Well, she seems to be unharmed. LEAVE!" The soldiers ran from the room leaving me with their queen. "Now, you are not from here, child?" I shook my head, attempting to stay calm. "Where are you from then?" She sounded curious.

_Lie to her. Obviously._

"I don't know,"

It wasn't a full lie. I didn't know where I came from, place wise.

"You _don't_ know?" Another shake of the head. The sun escaped into the room allowing me to see this 'queen.'

She had long reddish hair and white eyes. Her clothing was consisting of black, red, and multiple hearts. An interesting crown rested upon her head with another heart extending from it.

If she was the Queen of Hearts, I wondered how much of a heart she had herself.

"How do you not know where you're from?" _Don't answer that!_ I shrugged. The queen was getting annoyed.

All of a sudden the door burst open. I turned my head to see the Hatter being forced into the room, handcuffed. "Hatter?" I gasped in surprise.

"Hellooo," He whispered. The Queen grinned. "Well, you have finally caught the Hatter! Good. Good," She brushed her hands together before standing up. I dug my nails into my hand, breaking skin. "Mr. Hatter, why did you run away from me?"

_Who wouldn't want too?_ I almost laughed.

"I wanted to be..._free,"_ The Hatter still looked bored, but there was a slight amusement in his eyes. I shook my head and chuckled. "_Free? FREE!"_

Oh no.

The Queen's screech had shattered almost every window. I turned away as glass fell to the ground in millions of pieces. The Hatter looked around, confused. "Yes," This time I fell to my knees, laughing. The Queen stared at me in shock. "Why are you laughing, girl?" She was a lot more then angry.

She was furious.

I knew that there was only one way to get out of here. I would have to risk it. "Hatter," I hissed towards the amused man. "Grab my arm. Hold on tight," He did just that. "What are you doing?" The Queen screeched again. More glass shattered.

The blazer I wore slid off, and a mass of black feathers stretched out. "Ready, Hatter?" He gasped as did everyone else. "Hold on,"

Just like that, I shot straight foward, the Hatter clutching my arm in amazement. "Hatter!" The man lifted his head and grinned. "You really are an angel!" A shurg was my reply. "Not quite!" I yelled.

Multiple soldiers were below, trying to decide if they should attack or leave us alone. "Hold on, Hatter!" I flew faster away from the castle. "Bye bye, Queen!" She screeched in anger.

The Hatter just stretched out his arms as if he were the one flying.

-Chapter One(Of Part Two)-

We landed a few feet from the tea party. The dormouse and the Hare rushed towards us, laughing. "You're alright!" I looked around, just noticing how bright it was. "How long was I gone?" The three of them turned their heads.

"Almost a week," The dormouse answered. "Oh, wow," Was my reply.

"By the way, I'm Mally," The dormouse, Mally, shook my head, smiling. I smiled back. "I'm the March Hare," I shook his hand as well. "I'm Airielle, call me Airi," They nodded.

Wow, I actually felt safe here. But that wouldn't last long.

-Chapter Two-

_That body. I knew them._

_A strange stench filled the small room._

_What was that smell?_

_Blood and...roses._

_Everything was numb. Everything was cold._

_A room. A door._

_Step into the room. Bodies._

_Bodies were hooked to the ceiling. Thin ropes extended from their backs._

_Drops of crimson blood covered the floor._

_It should have disgusted me. _

_But it didn't._

_It made me...thirsty._

_I took a step towards the bodies. Their blood called to me._

_Breath. Just breath._

_'Fullfill your thirst,'_

_That voice._

_Was it in my head?_

_No._

_Another step was made towards the bodies. _

_Reach._

_Drink._

_'No.'_

_'Drink!'_

_Breath._

_Blood._

_The bodies were cold. So cold._

_But their blood._

_More._

_'Good.'_

_That voice._

_Where was it coming fro-_

_Footsteps._

_The body was here. But so were they._

_The Guardians._

_'Run, Airi, run!'_

_The voice yelled._

_So, I ran._


	2. Run for Your Last Life

-Part Two-

_Ugh, why did my head hurt so much?_

I opened my golden eyes but saw only red.

_Where am I?_

Voices echoed nearby. "Is she awake?" They weren't yelling but their voices made my head pound. "Yes, I believe she is awake," A sigh.

_I've gotta get out of here!_

Metal clincked together as the voices came closer and closer. "Let's hope she is unharmed, as well," A hand touched my arm. I was somehow able to grab the hand and yank it's owner onto the floor.

"Don't touch me," I hissed towards the enemy.

I glared at the other 'soldiers.' Men dressed in armor, red and covered in hearts. They clutched red spears, but I saw the fear in their eyes.

"Where am I?" Another hiss towards these 'soldiers.' They hesitated to answer. "Y-you're in the Q-queen of H-heart's castle."

_Pathetic._

They weren't Guardians. Not even close.

"Why am I here?" Each word was filled with venom, which seemed to terrify the soldiers even more. "T-the Q-Queen h-has r-requested your p-presence," I rolled my eyes and stepped foward. "Fine."

-The Queen's Throne Room-

"Well, she seems to be unharmed. LEAVE!" The soldiers ran from the room leaving me with their queen. "Now, you are not from here, child?" I shook my head, attempting to stay calm. "Where are you from then?" She sounded curious.

_Lie to her. Obviously._

"I don't know,"

It wasn't a full lie. I didn't know where I came from, place wise.

"You _don't_ know?" Another shake of the head. The sun escaped into the room allowing me to see this 'queen.'

She had long reddish hair and white eyes. Her clothing was consisting of black, red, and multiple hearts. An interesting crown rested upon her head with another heart extending from it.

If she was the Queen of Hearts, I wondered how much of a heart she had herself.

"How do you not know where you're from?" _Don't answer that!_ I shrugged. The queen was getting annoyed.

All of a sudden the door burst open. I turned my head to see the Hatter being forced into the room, handcuffed. "Hatter?" I gasped in surprise.

"Hellooo," He whispered. The Queen grinned. "Well, you have finally caught the Hatter! Good. Good," She brushed her hands together before standing up. I dug my nails into my hand, breaking skin. "Mr. Hatter, why did you run away from me?"

_Who wouldn't want too?_ I almost laughed.

"I wanted to be..._free,"_ The Hatter still looked bored, but there was a slight amusement in his eyes. I shook my head and chuckled. "_Free? FREE!"_

Oh no.

The Queen's screech had shattered almost every window. I turned away as glass fell to the ground in millions of pieces. The Hatter looked around, confused. "Yes," This time I fell to my knees, laughing. The Queen stared at me in shock. "Why are you laughing, girl?" She was a lot more then angry.

She was furious.

I knew that there was only one way to get out of here. I would have to risk it. "Hatter," I hissed towards the amused man. "Grab my arm. Hold on tight," He did just that. "What are you doing?" The Queen screeched again. More glass shattered.

The blazer I wore slid off, and a mass of black feathers stretched out. "Ready, Hatter?" He gasped as did everyone else. "Hold on,"

Just like that, I shot straight foward, the Hatter clutching my arm in amazement. "Hatter!" The man lifted his head and grinned. "You really are an angel!" A shurg was my reply. "Not quite!" I yelled.

Multiple soldiers were below, trying to decide if they should attack or leave us alone. "Hold on, Hatter!" I flew faster away from the castle. "Bye bye, Queen!" She screeched in anger.

The Hatter just stretched out his arms as if he were the one flying.

-Chapter One(Dream)-

_'You cannot escape us, Nephilim!' I continued to run down each corridor, attempting to breath. They were after me. They would catch me._

_This place was like a maze. I could barely breath at this point. No! I had to get away. I had to escape. 'You can't run from us, Nephilim!' Footsteps echoed across each wall, allowing me to see how close the Guardians were._

_Keep running! I screamed in my head. Don't stop running!_

_I fell to the ground, a single rope was wrapped around my ankle. No! They caught me! I could hear them coming closer and closer. Their glowing figures, their angered eyes._

_I reached out but only caught air. I couldn't get free, I couldn't escape. They had caught me._

_'Well, that was to easy.' One of the Guardians said, his voice filled with amusement. 'It doesn't matter, Vachio. All that matters i-_'AIRI! AIRI, WE'RE FALLING!'

A sudden flash brought me back to reality, or a so called reality.

Was I dreaming?

Don't think about that! Just think about how am I going to stop us from falling to our deaths?

The Hatter was nearly flailing at this point. I wrapped my arms around his stomach before a plan came to mind. In one swift movement, I morphed my wings into a straight line. This began to slow us down but not enough for us to hit the ground safely.

_C'mon! Stop! C'mon!_

I felt the Hatter's grip loosen then disappear. "No!" I yelled when seeing my purple haired friend shooting towards the ground at a faster rate. _I've gotta catch him!_

I shot straight down until finding myself right next to the Hatter. His arms were moving like crazy and I noticed how scared he was. My arms wrapped around his waist and in one swift movement I was holding the Hatter.

_Okay, breath. Slow down. Think, think!_

Suddenly I dived straight into the ground, Hatter right next to me.

I felt all the blood rushing to my brain. Every bone must be broken. Blood gushed onto the mud, most of it from my face. "Wonderful," I groaned. The Hatter was already sitting up, Mally and the Hare right next to him. "Airi, are you alright?"

_Was I alright?_

Barely. I was still alive. Another voice broke through the painful silence.

"Move away!" I knew who it was, but I didn't care. The three hesitated but finally moved back, allowing the Cheshire Cat next to me. "Are you alright, My Angel?" I didn't even care about him calling me that. My heartbeat slowed as the blood continued to flow. _Ugh, such a smooth landing._

"Are yo-"I'm fine, cat. Now back away," I hissed before sit up. More blood flowed from my now broken nose. "Great, just great. What a _smooth_ landing," I shook my head in pain.

Cheshire, Hare, Mally, and Hatter stared at me with major worry. "Are you alright?" Mally questioned.

*Crack*

They tensed up at the sound of my nose being pushed back into place. "Ugh," The blood stopped after a few moments, but I could still taste it. "Disgusting," I muttered. Cheshire came foward again, his face a mask of worry. "Is anything else broken?"

I stretched my wings out, hearing a quick snap before they were able to move. "Not anymore," I answered. I leaned back against a tree nearby, now frowning. "Great I have the Guardians and now the Queen of Hearts after me,"

With a shake of the head, I walked into the forest, away from the others.

-Chapter Four-

After only five hours I ended up lost.

The crooked trees around me were like wicked hands reaching out to capture me. I knew _he_ was following me, but I didn't care.

I heard a tree branch shift as someone landed on it. "I can hear you, cat!" I called out. Suddenly his wicked yellow eyes flashed in the darkness of the forest. "You have no idea where you're going," It wasn't a question. Of course I had no idea. But it didn't matter, as long as I didn't have to listen to him. He just ruined that.

"Why are you following me?" I hissed, but refused to look at him. "To make sure you're alright,"

_Wonderful. A stalker cat._

"I thought you were this insane cat that no one wanted to run into?" A slight amusement escaped into the words.

"And where did you hear that, angel?" I dug my nails into my hand.

*Whoosh*

I whipped around, knife in hand, and pressed it against Cheshire's neck. "Back up, cat," He chuckled, but I heard a slight concern in his voice. "N-now why would y-you hurt me?" I grinned, copying his own. "I could care less where I'm at, and I could care less if this place could protect me. All I need to do is take care of myself and stay away from the Guardians. So back off," Each word was filled with venom, once again.

"I, we, just want to protect you," He stuttered. I shook my head, frowning.

"Next time you 'protect' me, don't," With that, I flew off, leaving the Cheshire Cat alone, completely shocked.


	3. Betrayal and Secrets

_'A scream can become the loudest sound in the universe..._

_Especially if it's your own,'_

-One Year Later(Prolouge)-

Through the black rain there wasn't much to see. A run down diner rested between two small streets, allowing little access to the diner. It's dirt covered windows allowed little light to escape onto the pavement, but allowed enough space to show the people inside.

Including them.

The subjects in question sat around one of the diner tables, closest to the exit. Two of them were male, the other two female. They spoke in hushed conversations, sometimes laughing or clapping their hands.

My grip around the binoculars tightened as they began to stand and walk towards the door. In one swift movement, I landed in a crouch, on the ground, with my hand on the hilt of my sword. The four teenagers stepped outside, laughing even louder. I pressed my back against the brick wall, ready for anything, when a dark voice came from the shadows.

"You shouldn't be here, Hybrid,"

I knew that voice.

"Then why are you?" I hissed towards the visitor, my hand still on the blade. A gloved hand stretched out, immediantly grabbing my arm and pulling me into the alley way. I felt my back make contact with the cracked building, a sharp pain surging up my back.

I released the sword, my eyes now slammed shut. "I'm here to keep you from getting yourself killed, Hybrid," I dug my nails into my hand, breaking skin and drawing blood. "They cannot kill me," I demanded, a harshness in my voice.

"**HE** can,"

I tensed in complete anger.

I knew who he meant. It was obvious to me. But I didn't like the fact that he was right. "He wouldn't," A small chuckle made me lift my attention to the man's face. "No he wouldn't. If he knew who you were,"

_He didn't know who I was?_

In one swift movement, I jerked foward, the man already pinned against the opposite wall. The metallic sword was now against his pale throat. "Do not lie to me," Venom dripped from each anger-filled word, making the man grin. "I am not, Hybrid,"

I turned to stare at the subjects in question. My eyes drifting towards one.

Him.

"Just stay away from me, Morpheus,"

With that, I left.

-Chapter One-

_Why would they now understand how powerfuly they are?_

A scream broke out, sending the black birds into the midnight sky. A bloodied katana fell to the snow covered ground, creating a splatter effect. A pale figure hunched over, blood dripping down from the deep gash in her arm.

Footsteps could be heard from miles away as a frantic voice broke through the darkness. A short male stumbled into the gorey scene, his eyes wide. "W-what are y-you...Are you crazy?" His high-pitched screech mad ethe girl tense before she whipped the katana towards her frantic partner.

"Do you think I did this on purpose?" Her voice was filled with anger, making the man whimper. "N-no," Was his stuttered response. The girl closed her blood red eyes and sighed. "Ari, you are to...weak-stomached," She said, a hint of amusement in her words.

"Well, I-I," The man, Ari, stopped talking, afraid to anger his bleeding partner. "W-why did you d-do that?" He questioned. The girl smiled, the stitches on her face shifting.

"Him,"

_Him._

Ari knew who she meant. The same him that she spoke and thought about. The same him that always haunted her dreams.

The only thing Ari didn't know was who HIM really was.

"Who is that?" Ari questioned, a wary expression already crossing his face. The girl's face contorted into a painful mask before she spoke with her now raspy voice. "Someone," Came her reply before she stood and turned.

"We have to leave, Ari," She said, already grabbing her bag and sword. Ari stumbled to do the same before he spoke.

"U-uh, shouldn't we get you to the hospital?" The girl stopped, her shoulders shaking.

She was laughing.

"I don't need a _hospital_," She hissed.

Ari just noticed the already clean ground, and the equally clean gash on her arm. She disappeared into the darkness of the forest making Ari call out.

"Hybrid?" No answer.

The young man stumbled after his partner, trying to get away from the monsters hidden away from his mortal eyes.

_Pathetic._

-Chapter Two-

"Are you positive, Morpheus?" A cracked voice questioned. The cloaked man took a step out of the shadows, his gloved hands clasped together. "Yes I am, Helios," Dreamy grey eyes sparked from underneath the Mopheus' hood.

"Well, this may become a problem," The other man, Helios, stepped away from the alley, his glowing yellow eyes now closed. "I must infom him, Morpheus. Thank you for this information," Helios disappeared moments later, leaving the cloaked man alone in the alley.

"Looks like little Hybrid won't be free for long,"

He chuckled before disappearing into the darkness.

-Chapter Three-

Black smoke drifted into the grey sky, covering every white cloud with a darkened blanket. Flames danced across the snow covered Wonderland. Ari stumbled after his sprinting partner. "Hybrid, slow down!" She skidded to a stop, making the young boy fall to the ground. "Get up," Hybrid hissed, her arms now crossed.

Ari lifted himself to his feet and frowned. "W-why w-were you r-running s-so fast?" He stuttered. The girl rolled her eyes and scowled. "Maybe you're running too slow, Ari," Hybrid's black combat boots dug into the ground, making a large indention.

Blood slithered from the gash in Hybrid's arm, making her hiss again. "Stupid bandages," Ari closed his eyes before taking a step foward. "You need to get to a ho-".," Her lips curved into a grimace, sending a surge of fear across the young boy's face.

"But it's going to get infected,"

Ari felt his back make contact with a nearby tree. Hybrid stood only a few feet away, her hand outstretched. "Why do I even keep you around? You are nothing but a weak mortal. You can't even fight for yourself. I am **always** saving you," She dug her nails into the palm of her hand, breaking skin.

"The only reason that you are here, Ari, is because you're father asked me to protect you while he gone on a trip. Once you're father comes back, you're gone. I won't have to see you anymore,"

The boy just stared at Hybrid, who just watched him with her blood red eyes. "I-I thought you asked me to be here," Shock filled to boy's voice. Hybrid crossed her arms then looked around. "No, I don't. You're father did not realize that you're in even more danger being with me," Hybrid confessed, her eyes now closed.

"Ari, maybe you should just go home. Go home and stay with friends or family. You'll kill yourself being here," Ari just sat there. Hybrid shook her head and sighed. "Just leave," The boy's head shook. "I haven't died ye-"ARI, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU STAY WITH ME HERE!"

"Just leave!" This time, Ari listened.

_"You did not have to scare him like that, child," A wispy shadow drifted across the room, towards the young girl sitting infront of a statue. "It was the only way to get him to leave. He would have died staying with me," Her pale hands brushed against the symbol etched into the floor. "That may be true, but now he is alone in Wonderland. It's possible that the Queen of Heart's soldiers might find him, and you would be the blame,"_

_Hybrid tensed._

_"They'll torture him until he speaks of you. When the Queen hears of this, you will be hunted. Hybrid, you caused the Queen to lose her most powerful subject, even if she escaped," The shadow glided over towards the girl, as she lowered her head and sighed._

_"Do you believe her death was my fault? I didn't even get near her," A smirk appeared across the shadow's face. "You of all people should know the truth about her," A gust of wind entered the building, brushing back the shadow's hood._

_"Yes, I know, White Rabbit, but that doesn't mean anything to me," The young creature smiled. "It should. Her friends despise you know, but you need an alliance with them. Why is it that you always know how to make enemies, but not friends?"_

_Hybrid glanced at the White Rabbit, now grinning as well._

_"Because I'm good at making people hate me,"_

_He stepped away and sighed. The rabbit's hand grasped the door, before he spoke. "You must understand, Hybrid. Whether you like it or not, you must speak to him," Hybrid's grin disappeared. "He will help y-"No he won't. He believes I killed his angel,"_

_Silence quick enetered the room just as the White Rabbit spoke._

_"Then bring his angel back..._

_I'm sure everyone would be happy to see her again. Even you, Hybrid. She was your sister afterall, your sister...,"_

_The White Rabbit blew away in the wind, leaving only a slow whisper._

_"Airielle,"_


	4. Dreams

-Chapter Four-

"Are you positive, Helios? About Hybrid?" The Queen of Hearts stared in the man's eyes, making him turn to stone. "Yes, Morpheus told me of this," The queen's beady eyes widened before she laughed. "Well, isn't this a glorious day! I finally can find this evil girl!" Her red nails tapped against the side of the throne before she stood.

Helios took a step back and grimaced. "Do not worry my boy, your payement will be given very soon," With that, Helios was taken from the room, but not before he just happened to notice a boy sitting in the far corner, crying.

"Boy, what is your name?" He lifted his head, tear streaks covering his pale face. The boy wore a ripped red cloak over a baggy shirt. His feet barely covered by a pair of sandals, and his dark green eyes nearly shut from the bruises covering them.

"A-Ari," Was his broken response.

Helios was pushed out of the room just as the boy was thrown from his sight. "Ari? This isn't good,"

-Chapter Five-

*Crunch, Crunch*

_How are there fall leaves when it's winter?_

Hybrid lowered her head underneath the hood of her cloak. Everything was silent in the black forest, that is until a wicked laugh echoed from the darkness. She came to a sudden halt, as a figure landed on the branch nearby. "Poor, poor Hybrid," His voice was filled with amusement, annoying the girl.

"Cheshire Cat," She hissed. The man's wicked yellow eyes appeared from the shadows, confirming who this man was. "Why are you here?" Hybrid questioned, her blood red eyes narrowed in even more annoyance. "I have my reasons," He answered.

Hybrid began to walk, when Cheshire appeared infront of her, grinning beyond compare. "Wait," He demanded. The girl tilted her head back and scowled. "What?" Her voice and anger began to rise. "I heard that you are going to bring back my angel."

"Where'd you hear that, cat?"

"From your friend, the White Rabbit," Hybrid scowled in anger. "Well, I'm not doing it for you. She is my sister if you forgot," The cat slithered closer, smiling even more. "Yes, I know. I see a little of her in you, Hybrid," The girl scowled again.

"Leave, cat!" She hissed, venom now dripping from her words. The Cheshire Cat grinned wickedly. "Well, well, no need to be so hostile. Keep the claws back," The cat turned towards the trees, his tail whipping around.

"I hope to see you again, Hybrid," With that, Cheshire Cat disappeared into the darkness.

_Stupid cat._

_'Hybrid...,'_

_A voice called from the shadows._

_Pain._

_Stop._

_Stop._

_STOP!_

_'Hybrid...,'_

_Please_

_Go Away._

_Fall to floor._

_Hide._

_Run._

_Hide._

_No_

_'You cannot run from me Hybrid,'_

_A hand reached out._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_No..._

_Stay away!_

_Please, stay away_

_Footsteps._

_Closer,_

_Closer._

_Back. Stay back._

_'You cannot keep control, Hybrid,'_

_No._

_Stop!_

_A body. A skeletal body._

_Save me._

_'Stay away, beast!' It screached._

_'Stay away!'_

_A blinding light._

_Silence._

_The body._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Stop._

_Kneel._

_Look at body._

_'Are you alright, child?' Nod._

_'Come with me,'_

_Reach._

_Grab hand._

_Stand._

_Breathe._

_'Come,'_

_Follow._

_Safe._

_I am...safe._


	5. Author's Note

**I am so so sorry that I have not uploaded in a while for some of the stories. It's just I am so stressed and school is about to start. But I'll try to upload soon. I am making other stories, just because I think the reason these other stories don't have more chapters is because I lost a muse for them.**

**Hopefully I can kick this WRITER'S BLOCK (I HATE IT!) and hopefully I will have more chapters soon. Sorry once again. I apologize!**


	6. A Change of Plans

**Okay, next chapter to my Alone in Wonderland series. If you remember who the Guardians are (If you don't then they're the people that were chasing after Airielle because she is a Nephilim), they make an appearance in this. Along with a few other characters. The last chapter is a flashback of Hybrid and Airielle's childhood (And it does have their mother in it). More flashbacks will appear in the stories but don't worry, I still am uploading, it just my not be as fast.**

-Alone in Wonderland-

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I?'<em>

I gasped as a sudden cold rush hit my bare arms. In about two seconds, I was standing (barely) in the middle of a forest. Leaves of orange and red fluttered to the ground like butterfly wings. An almost peaceful feeling made me smile. But where was I?

A floral air drifted into the air, making me smile. The smell was wonderful, calming. A nearby waterfall caught my attention. "This place is so beautiful. I just wish I knew where I was," Colors suddenly began to flash through the air, my smile growing wider.

"Wow," I gasped, now feeling so free. Wait, why does it feel like I'm being watched? My head turned but saw no one. All of a sudden, my eyes stopped at a ruined statue. It showed a warrior woman, clutching a bow and arrow in her hand. She looked familiar, very familiar. I reached out, my hand now touching the statue's foot.

A blinding light flashed against my face, and the a strong voice caught my attention. "Airielle," That voice, I knew that voice. The woman came into view and she was so beautiful, as beautiful as the previous scene. She had flowing blood red hair and piercing blue eyes. The woman had ivory skin and beautiful pale pink lips.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "H-hi," Why did she look so familiar? The woman grinned wide before she took my hands. "Do you know who I am, child?" I shook my head as the she pulled me closer. "I am Phoenix, your mother."

A gasp escaped my lips just before I pulled her into a hug. "Mom!" I couldn't believe it that this was my mother, who I thought was dead. It's as if my whole life had been brought together. "Where is my sister?" She stared at me, still smiling. "Do not worry, your sister is alright. She is searching for your right now as we speak."

My sister actually cared at me. She was searching for me, oh my gods. I felt so happy now, so excited. "Where is she?" This time my mother went serious. "She is close, but something will attempt to stop her," I sighed, knowing this already. But that didn't stop the fear that always seemed to find me.

* * *

><p>"It seems that the newest threat is not the young Airielle, but now it is this so-called Queen of Hearts. She has begun to hunt for Airielle, somehow she had found out her returning once again," The woman's bellowing voice was serious, but also fearful. I sat at the other end of the table, tapping my fingers against the edge. The other Guardians shifted in their seats before glancing at me.<p>

"Assassin, you will go search for Airielle, seeing as you are the closest to her. We will find this Queen of Hearts and make sure she never becomes a problem," A quick nod confirmed an aggreement from me. The Leader of the Guardians, Vecchio, smiled just as I stood up.

"Be careful, dear. We do not want to lose you," She said, a slight worry and concern filling her soft but assertive voice. A smirk danced it's way across my lips just before answering. "Don't worry, Vecchio, I will be fine," I swooped my hand across my heart before grasping the leader's arm, in a way of respect and strength. "Trust me."

With that, I drifted towards the now open windows and smiled. "Blessed be," They repeated those words as I stepped up and fell into the light. _'Airielle, I'll be there soon.'_

* * *

><p><em>Frost drifted across the glass windows as a fresh blanket of snow covered the outside world. Christmas music blasted throughout the house, the smell of gingerbread and hot chocolate followed. A woman and her youngest child danced around the kitchen, laughing. "Mommy? Why is sissy not down here with us?" The child questioned, her cat-like gold eyes sparked with confusion.<em>

_The woman grinned, not fazed by her daughter's question. "Hybrid is just busy, that's all," But beneath the words, something else was hidden. Something that didn't feel right. "Airi, why don't you get your sister? She's out in the barn," The child, Airielle, was already out the door before her mother could finish the sentence. _

* * *

><p><em>The split wood fell from it's post atop the shortened table. A newly sharpened axe was halfway through the air when a child burst into the barn. "Sissy!" The older girl standing there scowled just as she set down her axe. "What?" An annoyance filled her raspy voice as the child came closer. "Mommy wanted me to bring you back to the house!" Airielle giggled until seeing her sister's face. Hybrid's hand still clutched the axe's handle, making the child move back.<em>

_"I'll be there in a second. Let me finish this."_

_Airielle took a step foward, slightly shocked. 'Why is sissy acting so strange?' The older girl's piercing blue eyes drifted towards the child, bringing a mask of fear to her face. "B-but mommy sa-"I don't care what 'mommy' said, just go back to the house. I'll be there in a second," Hybrid muttered, her eyes now focused on the weapon in her gloved hands. Airielle stared just as her sister lifted the axe. "Leave!" She bellowed, and without hesitation, the child ran._

* * *

><p><em>Airielle rushed back into the house, immediantly bursting into tears until her mother walked up, a major amount of worry and anger welling up in her eyes. "Airi, honey, what's wrong?" The child gasped, trying to regain her composure, just as the door opened once again. Hybrid drifted into the room, her leather gloves and hunting boots quickly thrown onto a nearby place mat. "What did you say to your sister, Hybrid?" The woman was more than angry, already knowing that the older child had said something to upset Airielle.<em>

_"Why is it that when she comes home crying that it's __my__ fault?" Hybrid asked, now clearly annoyed. "Beacuse __you__ were the last person she saw before this happened!" Mother bellowed, her eyes narrowing. The older girl rolled her piercing blues eyes before she spoke. "Look, I was cutting wood when the kid came and interrupted me. I said I'll be there in a second, but she didn't leave. I went to chop more wood before yelling at her to leave and she did, alright?" Airielle had sat down on the couch, now clutching her panda plushie. "Airi, go up to your room. I need to speak to your sister alone."_

_After the child had disappeared, Hybrid brushed past her mother just before the woman spoke. "Hybrid, why must you always be mean to your sister? She's just a ch-"If she stays the way she is, Airielle won't survive in the real world," The girl stated, her hand brushing away a loose strand of her slick black hair._

_"Just because Airi isn't as tough as you doesn't mean she won't survive. Why just you always be so much like..." Silence swept away the woman's words making Hybrid come to a halt. She clenched her busted up hands once realizing who she was about to say. "Who mom? My other parent, you know! The Lord of the Underworld! Gods, you treat him like he isn't even a part of our lives! And I'm glad to be like hime, atleast he's not weak!"_

_Hybrid crossed her arms as her mother came closer. "What has gotten over you Hybrid? You've vhange, a lot. You won't play with you're sister anymore, you won't talk to me, and you're always in that barn," The girl's eyes danced around the room towards the frost covered windows just before she turned towards the stairs. "Does it matter, mom? You'd rather spend time with Airi than me, right? I mean she is the 'perfect' child, whatever that means."_

_The woman's eyes widened in shock. "Hybrid! I want to spend time with both of your kids, but you won't le-"Yeah, yeah it's my fault. Trust me, I get that enough from everyone else; I don't need it from you. I'm going to bed, good night Amethyst."_

_The woman's heart shattered as her daughter walked up the stairs. 'What is happening to her? Why does she suddenly have to change? What have I done wrong?' Amethyst sat down on the couch, her eyes focused on the shadows dancing around outside._

_'Why is she so much like him?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I finally figured out how to break my writer's block. It only seems to work while nothing else is creating noise except when I have music turned on. I'm happy because I like (No, I love) this story. Other's will be created later, I'm just trying to finish this one first. Also school is starting tomorrow and I am freaking out! Gods, but I love my teachers (The ones I met)! Okay, that's it. <strong>


End file.
